In wireless networks, communication between a radio access network (RAN) device and a wireless communication device (WCD) may involve scheduling transmissions at various points in time on one or more subcarrier frequencies. In some cases, a signaling channel may be used to transmit signaling messages to or from the WCD. These signaling messages may serve to coordinate further transmissions between the RAN device and the WCD.